Tyson the Vampire slayer 2
by Beywriter
Summary: Dracula is back! He's up to his old tricks and a race against the clock begins. Lives hang in the balance, emotions run wild. They have to get it in gear to finally vanquish it Halloween fic IMPORANT you must read Tyson the Vampire slayer first CANCELLED
1. Normality is the past

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Tyson

The Vampire Slayer

Season 2

Name based on Buffy The Vampire slayer

Chapter 1: Normality Is The Past

A lot can happen in two months.  
In some cases too much.  
Tom was still with them, he was now a major part of the team.  
He had fallen for the Neko-Jin he was supposed to replace.  
The Neko-Jin had fallen for him.

It was a late evening.  
Max had crashed on the floor due to low blood sugar.  
Tyson was reading manga on the floor.  
Ray lied on the sofa with his head on Tom's lap, he was dozing as Tom stroked his fingers through the soft raven hair of his lover.  
Kai was god knows where, as for Kenny he was talking to Dizzy about random things, the Bitbeast sounded bored and Tom wanted to put her out of her misery.

Ray's purring met his ears.  
The teen smiled down lovingly, he felt incredibly lucky to have Ray as his boyfriend and to be here at that exact moment in time.  
If he could he would start a family with Ray but he knew that was impossible as Ray was a guy and guys can't get pregnant.

Outside a figure hid in the shadows.  
Looking towards the house.  
The curtains were drawn so it couldn't see in.  
"Soon Bladebreakers...soon."  
The figure runs off into the night and eventually took flight towards its new hideout to form a plan not just to bite them and make them his own but to suck them dry, one by one.

Max woke up suddenly, his body deciding he was strong enough.  
He moaned loudly and rolled onto his back, arms outstretched, legs together making a cross with his body.  
"I ate too much" he groaned.  
"Sssssh" Tom hushed.  
"Ray's sleeping" he mouthed.  
"Its okay" Ray opened a golden eye to look at his lover.  
"Have you actually been asleep?"  
"No, I was just listening to the sound of your breathing, its relaxing" he said and closed the eye.  
Ray yawned loudly showing his fangs.  
"Come on Ray, let's get some rest."  
"Comfy" he said.  
Tom moved his arms to pick Ray up.  
Ray nuzzled into the warmth.  
"Night guys" Tom said.  
"Night" they called after him.

Tom carried Ray through to theire bedroom and he rested Ray who had fallen asleep on the move gently on the bed.  
He gently changed Ray into his nightclothes which contained only pajama bottoms.  
Tom dawned the same and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
When he came back he turned off the main light and switched on the bedside lamp.  
He moved his sleeping kitten under the sheets and climbed in, Tom turned off the lamp and put his arms around Ray pulling him into a hug.  
After a couple of minutes he felt himself drift off into sleep.  
Ray was right, the sound of breathing was relaxing.

The sound of something breaking woke Tom up.  
Now Ray's arms were wrapped around him.  
His were on each side of his body and Ray's head was resting on his chest.  
Tom moved Ray's body away and he got out of bed to investigate the noise.  
He found Tyson in the kitchen picking up glass.  
"What happened?" he asked Tyson who jumped.  
"Sorry I woke you, I dropped the glass."  
Another sound disturbed them.  
"Now that wasn't me."  
Tom signaled to Tyson to follow quietly.

They entered the main corridor of the house and saw the figure about to go into the Dojo where the others were sleeping.  
"Hey, you!"  
It turned around and smiled.  
They both gasped.  
"YOU" they said in unison.  
"Very astute..." he replied smiling.  
His fangs gleamed in the light.  
"Get away from that door" Tyson snarled.  
"This door? The door that is the only thing stopping me from sucking your friends dry?"  
He turned around and Tyson attacked.  
Dracula spun around and whacked Tyson in the gut, he went flying against the wall and slid down gasping in pain.  
"Want to be a hero too?" he smirked loudly.  
"I will."  
WHACK.  
Ray had woken up and grabbed a flower vase and brought it down on Dracula's head.  
Dracula fought for balance for a few moments and spun around.  
"Remember me?" Ray growled and kicked Dracula in the gut with his left foot making him fall backwards slightly.  
"Why have you returned?" Ray glared at the man.  
"To seek revenge for what you and your friends did to me."  
"We did that to get revenge for what you did to me and my friends" Ray said angrily.  
"Go before we kill you again" Kai appeared by Ray's side.  
"You can't kill me" he replied.  
"We can try" Max spat pushing past Ray, a scowl over his features.

"I'll ask you to kindly leave" Tyson said recovered after his assault.  
"There's five of us and one of you, you're out gunned, out matched and over powered" Kai sneered.

"You insolent brat" Dracula growled and lashed out at Kai who was able to catch the arm and turn Dracula around and bend the arm back, Max stood aside to give more room.  
"You feel that? We can make that pain much worse."  
Dracula kicked back into Kai's leg, he wasn't expecting this and lost his balance falling onto his knee.  
He hissed in pain.  
He kicked Kai in his chest and Kai fell again into Ray.  
Ray bent down to help Kai but was whacked in the side and fell unconscious  
Tom growled loudly.  
Dracula spun around in surprise to get punched in the nose.  
Kai attacked again taking Dracula by surprise.  
He transformed into a bat and fled down the corridor and out of the house.  
"THAT'S RIGHT YOU RUN!" Kai yelled.

A couple of hours later they had returned to their beds and were talking.  
"I can't believe its back again" Max sighed.  
"Yeah, I thought we got rid of him for good" Ray said, his hands behind his head.  
"Should we tell Lee and the others?" Kai asked.  
"That's a good idea" Max agreed.  
"Okay, tomorrow I'll write a letter explaining everything" Ray said.  
"Normalcy is the past" Kenny said, the others agreed.  
"Now I just want sleep" he turned over and wrapped his arms around his lover and rested his head on Tom's right side chest.  
Tom kissed his head and Ray moved his head for a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Night Ray, guys" he said as Ray rested his head again.  
They all fell asleep apart from Kai who stayed awake making sure Dracula didn't return.

Author notes

Beywriter: So it begins again  
Ray: Please send a review, we love to read them!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	2. Danger

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Tyson

The Vampire Slayer

Season 2

Name based on Buffy The Vampire slayer

Chapter 2: Danger

Dear Lee

I'm sorry but I'll have to skip the formalities.

This morning, Dracula attacked us.

Yes you read correctly he's back and wants revenge.

Please be careful and all of you try to get over here fast and as safe as possible.

I don't think it's wise for both teams to be split up right now.

Ray

Lee held the letter in his hand, staring at it in disbelief.  
He went to get the others and alert them of the old but new danger that had revealed its self.  
He wasn't sure how long ago the letter was sent so he had to hurry.

"Are you serious?" the Monkey asked.  
"Deadly" was the Lion's reply.  
"And we're going over there now?" his sister asked.  
He replied with a simple nod.  
"We go in one hour, get ready."  
They nodded and returned to their huts to get ready.  
Lee and Mariah began to pack some the things they'll need for the trip.

They met up back at the Wong's hut an hour later.  
The group all had their stuff packed and ready to go.  
They had all they needed, except for cash that would be got from the town.

The walk was two hours long from village to the main nearest town Jining in Shandong.  
From there they could catch a plane that would take them to Tokyo.

When they finally got to Tokyo they flagged down a taxi and went as quickly as they could to the Dojo.

Ray was lying down on the back porch having a cat nap when a sound met his sensitive hearing.  
"_I wonder if..._" he slowly got to his feet and investigated the noise.  
A cab had pulled up and then he saw his old friends inside and Lee was paying the driver.  
They filed out and then it hit Ray, well it was actually a she.  
"RAY, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH" her arms were wrapped around Ray and she was almost squeezing the life out of him.  
"Mariah" he gasped and returned the hug.  
"Mariah, let Ray go."  
Ray then remembered.  
"_Oh no, she...they don't know about me and Tom_".  
She released the older Neko-Jin and smiled to Ray.  
"Long time no see" she smiled happily.  
He could see the love she had for him in her eyes, it would destroy her.  
Lee and the other two came up behind Mariah.  
"Hey guys" Ray greeted.  
"Yo" Kevin said.  
"You're on the 'yo' stage now?"  
"I'm feeling lazy" was the younger's reply.  
Gary and Lee shook Ray's hand in greeting.  
"I have some news you should hear also...inside."  
Mariah's heart thudded in hope he had picked her.

When they were inside the Dojo, Tom came in with some snacks and refreshments.  
He place them in the centre of the circle and went behind Ray, he put his arms over Ray's front.  
Ray moved his head up and caught Tom's lips in a powerful kiss.  
Mariah's heart sunk.  
Lee coughed.  
"Sorry about that public display, I was just thanking him for the food."  
Mariah burst out crying.  
She wrapped her arms around her brother and cried into his shoulder.  
"Sorry, I was just about to get on to that part" Ray said sadly.

"I HATE YOU KON" she spat and struck out at Ray, slapping him across the face and ran out of the room crying.  
"Sorry about that Ray, I better go and calm her."  
Lee got up and followed the sounds of crying.

About an hour later Lee was there but Mariah wasn't.  
She was elsewhere attempting to calm down from what had happened.  
Ray was explaining the situation and bringing them up to speed.  
"So, I guess we gotta go get him and kill him making sure he can't come back again?" Lee asked.

Ray nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but first we have to find him."  
"And how exactly do you intend to find Dracula?" Kevin asked.  
"We're not, we're going to let him come here" Kai answered.  
"Interesting plan" the Lion replied.  
"My logic is that if he wants us he'll return so there's no point in going to look for him separated, some of us could get killed, hurt or worse...bitten."  
"How about bringing over support?" he suggested.  
"Who did you have in mind?"

"Your old team."  
"No Lee, I wont get them involved in this" Kai replied.  
Lee nodded in understanding.  
"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Gary inquired.  
"The attack happened about four or five days ago so I'm guessing not long" Tom answered honestly.  
"Maybe two days, four at the most" he guessed.  
"Now you guys are here...when he learns this he could postpone to work out a new strategy to separate us to make us weaker so he can pick us off one by one."  
"Maxie is right...someone get Mariah" Kai said.

"I'll get her" Tom stood up and left the room.  
He now noticed how late it was getting.  
"Mariah?" all he could hear was the others in the Dojo.  
"_She's not stupid enough to go out is she_?"  
Tom checked inside and outside.  
The female Neko-Jin was no longer on the premises.  
"_SHIT._"  
He ran back to the Dojo to tell them she'd done a runner.

"Mariah's gone guys."  
They stared at him in disbelief.  
"I thought we couldn't hear her because she fell asleep."  
"Me to Kev" Lee replied.  
"I checked everywhere, she's definitely not here" Tom said.  
"This is my fault" Ray said.  
"No its not Ray" Lee said back.  
"If I had mentioned our relationship in the letter she would have had time to get over it."  
Ray started to cry softly and Tom sat down next to him and pulled the elder into a warm hug.  
"Ray, you're not responsible for my sister's actions...I guess we should go find her."  
"I still feel bad" he managed to get out.  
"Don't worry, we'll find her" Tom said.  
"I hope" he said quietly.  
"Remember, he's out there, Beyblades at the ready and we have to stay together at ALL COSTS" Kai warned.  
Lee growled in annoyance.  
Mariah had probably screwed up their plans.

Mariah was in the park on a swing looking down at the ground.  
Her heart felt like it had been torn from her body and her body felt like a lifeless corpse.  
She knew the danger she was in but she didn't care.

Author notes

Beywriter: I bet the tension is getting to you all now!  
Ray: Don't forget to review!  
Max: Click below!  
Tyson: Thanks to Lirin Sama and suzanne

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. Encounters

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Tyson

The Vampire Slayer

Season 2

Name based on Buffy The Vampire slayer

Chapter 3: Encounters

"MARIAH!"  
"MARIAH!" Ray called out the female Neko-Jin's name.  
He was by the ocean.

The lights of the majestic cruise lines lit the night sky with a friendly light that they encourage.  
He scanned the surrounding areas with his enhanced vision.  
Ray also sniffed the air and listened intensely.  
Ray could hear the traffic, he could hear the waves lapping gently at the shore but he couldn't hear or smell Mariah.  
"Not here."  
"Ray, anything?"  
"No Tom, let's head back."

"SIS, HEY, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"COME ON MARIAH!" Lee called out loud.  
Kevin and Gary were with him.  
"I don't think she's here Lee" Gary said.  
"Yeah dude, we'd be able to easily smell her if she'd been here."  
Kevin leaned against the wall.

They were walking down the street.

"Mariah!"  
"Come on, where are you?"  
Max and Tyson were looking in another part of the city.  
They were walking along the river.  
They had all been at it for an hour now.  
No one had found her.  
"COME ON, PLEASE ANSWER!" Max called, his hands around his mouth enhancing the sound.

"MARIAH" Tyson yelled copying Max with his hands.  
Max dropped his hands and looked towards Tyson who dropped his.  
"Its no use, she's not here" Tyson nodded in agreement.  
"Let's head back" Tyson suggested.  
"Yeah" Max agreed and they left back for the Dojo.

Kai and Kenny were walking through the local park.  
"How do you know she'll be here?" Kenny asked.  
"Don't" was Kai's quick and simple reply.  
Soon they arrived at the playground.  
"Kai!" Kenny whispered.  
Kai saw her.  
They stepped out of the woodland towards the park.  
Both knew if it was indeed Mariah she could hear them.

Then a figure swooped down and pushed her off the swing.  
Mariah screamed as she impacted with the hard dirt.  
The attacker bared his fangs and he held her down.  
Kai pulled out Dranzer and launched her towards the attacker.  
The attacker roared in pain and retreated into the shadows.  
Kai caught Dranzer and they ran to Mariah.

"Mariah, are you okay?" Kenny asked.  
She was now sitting trying to get the dirt out of her eyes and coughing.  
"I'm fine, thanks Kenny, you too Kai."  
"Why were you out here?" Kai asked sounding surprisingly calm.  
"Ray...in love...Tom."  
"Mariah you came out here putting yourself in extreme danger and all of us too."  
Mariah was looking down to the ground.  
Tears were welling in her eyes.  
"Mariah, look at me please" Kai asked, she turned her head to look at the Russian.  
"Let Ray go, you should be happy he's happy, I know you love him but if you really do you'll let him go, there will be more chances in the future."  
Mariah nodded.  
"Will you?"  
"Yes" she answered.  
Her body language said different.

"Come on..." Kai offered his hand.  
"Let's get back to the Dojo the others should be returning soon" Mariah ignored the hand and got to her feet.  
Silently she walked back to the Dojo.  
The two boys looked at her and then each other for a brief moment both seeming to read each others' minds before jogging to catch up with her as she was walking fast.

"Mariah!" Lee said getting to his feet moving quickly to his sister.  
Her head was low.  
Kai met Lee's gaze and shook his head.  
Lee understandingly actually backed off.  
She walked over to Ray and Tom who were standing by the wall, they had been previously sitting.  
She stared at the ground.  
Tom and Ray stared at her, waiting for her to talk.  
She breathed in raising her shoulders and then relaxed.  
When Mariah raised her face, she was smiling.  
She hugged them both one at a time, they both returned it.  
"I'm so sorry at how I acted, I wish you both all the happiness in the word, congratulations."  
"Thank you so much Mariah" Ray said in his caring tone of voice.

"Its been a busy day and I think we should get some shut eye... Lee can I talk to you outside please?"  
The Lion nodded.

"What did you want to talk about Kai?" Lee asked.  
They were outside on the steps of the Dojo.  
"We found Mariah at the nick of time, she was attacked by Dracula, don't worry, she's all right."  
Lee didn't know how to react.  
He was relived Mariah was all right and thankful that Kai was able to help.  
On the other hand he was angry that she had endangered her life for emotions.  
"Thank you Kai."  
Kai nodded and Lee went back inside.  
The Russian looked up towards the cloudy sky, hoping to see the monster himself.

Within a half an hour they were all asleep apart from Kai who was keeping watch.

The phone woke them up.  
It was about 5AM.

Tom was outside on guard hiding in the bushes and heard the phone but ignored it.  
Kai answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
It was Hilary's mother.  
"Is that the Granger Dojo?"  
"Who's this?"  
"Mrs. Tachibana, Hilary's mother."  
"Yes, this is Kai speaking."  
"There was an incident last night, I think you all need to come over, sorry the call is so early, I thought you should know as soon as possible."  
"Okay, we'll be there soon."  
Kai hung up the phone and returned to the Dojo.

"Tom, get in here, some things happened to Hilary!" Max called.  
Tom looked up towards the blond and left his hiding spot and went back inside.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"We don't know, we're going over there now" Ray said.  
"Dracula" Tom said surely.  
"Its possible" Kenny said.  
"I know so..."

Author notes

Beywriter: A cliff hanger!  
Ray: What happened to Hil?  
Beywriter: Not saying  
Ray: Thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing  
Tyson: Please review by clicking the button below \/ \/

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	4. Hilary

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Tyson

The Vampire Slayer

Season 2

Name based on Buffy The Vampire slayer

Chapter 4: Hilary

After a quick breakfast they ran over to Hilary's house.  
The White Tigers stayed back at the Dojo.  
Hilary's mother opened the door.  
"Hello?" She had a tissue in her right hand.  
"Is it okay if we look for clues? Hilary was a close friend we wanna help" Ray explained.  
She nodded and let them in.  
"Upstairs, second door on the left."

Only Tyson and Max had been here before, but only once when she was ill.

The room was a fair sized room, it looked like there had been a struggle, the room was a mess.  
The window was broken, objects, soft toys, and other things were thrown about.  
"Whoa, its crazy" Tyson looked around.  
"You think there might be a clue around here or something?" Ray looked around, his powerful eyes scanning the devastated room.  
"See anything eagle eye?" Max joked earning a glare from Ray but broke it and laughed.  
"Not ye...look." On the bed was a piece of paper.  
Kenny picked it up.  
"Its a note" Kenny read it.

"_Dear Kon, if you are reading this I have taken your girlfriend, Hilary will not be harmed, you and your friends are to give yourselves up to me, you have one __week or Hilary will become my queen, remember you have one week to give yourselves up...good hunting, I think you'll know where I am, _

_Dracula_"

"Girlfriend? Me and Hilary?" Ray's eyes opened wide at the thought.  
He looked over to Tom who was staring at him.  
"He wrote it." And Tom nodded to Ray's words.  
The five inspected the room for about an hour.  
They hadn't found anything else.  
So they decided to give up and go home with the note.

They couldn't sleep.  
"Where does he mean...I think you'll know where I am?" Lee said thinking aloud.  
"It makes no sense...his old lair?" Kenny guessed.  
"Maybe" Kai guessed.  
"Anyone remember where it is?" Ray asked.  
No one could.  
"So its a guess he wants us dead" Kevin guessed.  
"Why wont he come here and try us now?" he added.  
"Because that wouldn't be very fun...he's playing with us guys" Lee confirmed what they all were thinking.  
Dracula was toying with them.

Dracula is toying with them.  
He's in a totally different location to what they think.  
A much closer place to his targets.  
His new home wasn't far at all.  
He had selected an old abandoned shop on the sea front.  
Hilary was there.  
She was terrified.

"Wha...what are you goi...going to do to me?"  
"Well if your friends don't surrender to me and allow me to kill them...I'm going to bite you and make you my queen."  
At those words he brushed her hair with his icy hand and then inhaled her scent.  
She shivered.  
"GET REAL...they wont let you kill them."  
Dracula laughed.  
"Oh...in all my years I have learned human psychology quite well...they will come...they have one week...the pressure is on."  
"I'm...just...bait?"  
"Oh no...no no no no no, I'm counting for them not to come."  
Hilary was tied to a chair in the dark room.  
"_Guys...please help me._"

She bit her lip trying not to cry.

"This is frustrating" Tyson shouted, his voice echoed in the Dojo.  
"He maybe toying with us and he's closer than we think" Ray suggested.  
"Like where?" The American asked.  
Ray shrugged his shoulders.  
"Don't know, abandoned buildings...remote places...those kind of places...it has to be a place that's out of the sunlight."

"So where do we start?" Lee asked.  
Kenny had purchased a map of Beycity.  
"First off, we're going to search Baycity...all of it...find places where he could hide...search those places and note them down on the map."  
"But that could take weeks" Max half shouted.  
"All true" Kenny agreed.  
"Guess we should get going" Kai said.  
"So...Kenny...what's the best way?"  
Kenny was silent.  
"Well?"  
"Ssshhh Tyson...I'm thinking."  
For a few more moments he was silent before he talked again.  
"We'll start from the sea...work our way inland...start at the docks...the sea front...the shops...and work back and back."  
"How many hours do we have till sundown?" Tyson inquired.  
"We have about six hours Tyson...sunlight goes at around 10PM" Ray informed.  
"Thanks Ray."  
"Well...let's get going!"  
"I agree with Kevin, we need to use all the time we have" the blond said.

They were now at the lookout at the top of the stairs.  
Kevin was looking through the pay binoculars.  
He was searching for likely places to hide, somewhere that was dark, safe and quiet.  
"So...you guys know the plan...group A...being the White Tigers will start at one end and Group B being the Bladebreakers will start at the other end...this end and we'll work towards the middle...everyone agreed?"  
"Agreed" they said.  
"THE RACE IS ON!" Tyson cried

Author notes

Beywriter: THE RACE IS ON!  
Ray: Thanks to those who have reviewed: Lirin Sama  
Max: Like her you can too...non members can review to this fic! Don't be scared, all forms of feedback are appreciated  
Tyson: PLEASE REVIEW?

Story- Beywriter  
Editer- Lirin Sama


	5. Tuesday

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Tyson

The Vampire Slayer

Season 2

Name based on Buffy The Vampire Slayer

Chapter 5: Tuesday

"Our plan is to meet them around the center."  
During the walk down by the sea front.  
It took longer than expected.  
Crowds confined the Championship team.  
Begged them for their autographs and photos.  
Some even walked down with them.  
The Bladebreakers were great with their fans.  
They didn't run from them either.

Tyson laughed and talked with his fans as did they all, well Kai didn't.  
He was popular for that attitude.  
Tom was jealous every time a fan girl hugged Ray or he gave them a quick meaningless kiss.  
Fans asked them for battles but because of time they had to deny.  
That left some sad.

The White Tigers progress was a little better.  
They still had some fan interference, though they thought all their fans were in China.  
So they too were stopped for autographs and photos.  
Lee like Kai was getting frustrated in the public's interfering.  
"Oh Leeeee lighten up bro, come on, they're fans!"  
"Our fans dude" Gary said.

"Look...a store...closed."  
"Yeah it was a seaside shop, closed like five months ago" a red haired guy said.  
"Er...thanks" Tyson said.  
Kenny took a mental note of the store's location.  
It would have looked strange for him to be mapping out its location.  
He could lie though.  
Half an hour in and they already had one suspect location.  
Would Dracula really pick a tourist hot spot?  
Kenny decided yes...night clubs were close, he could pick off any drunk human he wanted.

The store was a single level building with the front boarded up.

The wood from the shop was a cream color.

"Did you guys see the shop that was deserted?" Kenny asked.  
"Yeah we did, I noted its location so we could mark it on the map" Lee answered.  
It was a couple of hours later.  
They were now in the Dojo, a red circle was around the location of the abandoned shop.  
"We're going back there...tonight...can anyone pick locks?"  
"Right here!" Kevin said.  
"I have these talents," he pointed out.  
"Okay...it was boarded up but there has to be a way in around the back" Kai said.  
"Kai's right, it would be better to go around the back" Mariah said.  
"Why?" Max asked.  
"There wouldn't be anyone there to see us...I dunno...breaking in?" Kenny said sarcastically.  
"Oh..."  
"How long till we go?" Ray wondered.  
"Guys?" Kenny forwarded Ray's question.  
"I suggest around midnight...three hours...everyone agree?"  
"Okay...Gary suggests the witching hour...any time less creepy?" the Granger asked.  
"Why don't you pick a time pint size?" Gary sounded like he was a little angry.  
"Eleven, maybe ten."  
"You're just saying that so we wont have to wait around," Tom said finally adding his own opinion.  
"I like midnight," Tom continued.  
"Midnight's good for me," Ray agreed.  
Tyson pouted.  
"FINE!"  
"Midnight it is."  
"How can we kill Dracula so he's properly dead dead?" Max asked.  
"Well the best way we can do this is either rip him apart and burn the pieces...drive a stake through his heart, when he's dusted we collect the ashes in separate containers...inside there we'll place things like garlic, something that can slow down any possible advances, we'll bury these in different locations away from each other..."  
"Battle plan?" Ray asked.  
"Strategy...strategy...." Kenny thought but Tom interrupted him.  
"Surround him, use crosses, garlic...and then someone behind him sneaks up and stabs his heart with a stake, whilst that person's doing that then the others hold him in place...so we can stab him easily...we need to act first, we have very little time, we surround and attack almost instantly...who will..."  
"Me," Ray said.  
"You?" Tom asked his boyfriend in shock.  
"That bastard bit me...made me one of his own...I want to fucking kick his ass,"  
Ray swearing was rare.  
"Everyone okay with Ray killing the bastard?" Tom had a smile on his features.  
His brown eyes had a sparkle of joy in them.  
He brushed his left hand through his long brown hair.  
"Guys...let's do this!"

"Okay...we have our defenses?"  
They nodded.  
"We have the plans all figured?"  
Again more nods.  
"Kevin, are you ready?"  
"Yeah Tommy boy!"  
"Early warning?" the White Tigers plus Ray were to keep their eyes and ears out for any signs of Dracula.  
"Ready here" Mariah said giving a smirk.  
"Kai...Lee, you guys convinced we're good?"  
They looked at each other and agreed.  
"Yeah...we're good" Lee spoke for them both.  
"Okay guys...you know the drill, keep your cool and I can bet you'll keep your lives...we're going to show that sick freak that kidnapping and biting our friends is something we're against...Ray...take us to the location."  
"Yeah Kai."  
Ray brought up the front of the group whilst Kai brought up the rear.  
Each had a hand made stake to their waists and garlic in their pockets.  
Each of the group had a torch as well.

When they got there it was creepy looking.  
Dracula hadn't attacked.  
"See? I knew it would look creepy."  
Ray gently snuck up to the door.  
Kevin was next to him.  
Ray gently pushed down the handle and pushed in.  
It was conveniently open.  
With his left hand Ray beckoned them closer.  
His right was still clasped around the metal door handle which was connected to a wooden door.  
The cream colored walls were to high to look over.  
The paint was chipping.

The group was ready to go in.  
Ray counted down from 3 with his fingers.  
He pushed the door open and fell back to the safety of the wall.  
Lee and Mariah stared into the darkness.  
Lee knelt down to the floor and entered, looking left, right and ahead.  
Mariah and Ray followed.  
"Yard clear" Lee said making sure he couldn't be hiding anywhere  
The others entered behind and Lee went up to the door.  
It looked forced.  
It almost hung open.

Lee kicked it in and stared into the gloom.  
Ray followed.  
"She's been here" Ray said.  
"Yeah, I can smell her" Lee agreed.  
"And Dracula" Kevin added.  
"It smells old..." Gary mentioned.  
Their strong eyes cut through the dark.  
A chair sat in the room.  
They proceeded to the room that had the chair, through the back.  
It was deserted.  
Nothing on the walls, or floors.  
Tom shone his torch around the room.  
They saw the chair.  
The note and something odd.  
Tom approached it and knelled down.  
"Room clear, they're not here" Kai said.  
"Hair" Tom said.  
"Let me see" Ray knelt down and sniffed it.  
"Real freaky there dude" Tyson commented.  
"This is Hilary's...".  
Ray picked up the note and read it.

"Dear Humans,

So close...but yet so far...we were here but you missed us...by a long shot...Our location is where the world ends..."

Author notes

Beywriter: A confusing note...can you guess?  
Ray: No clue yet...  
Max: Thanks to: Lirin Sama and suzanne for reviewing.  
Tyson: None members can review, remember it's cruel to add to faves without reviewing.  
Beywriter: *Tears

Story- Beywriter  
Editer- Lirin Sama


End file.
